Escape
by Mrs.Cullen-Black96
Summary: I'm not good with all this summary stuff...  Long story short, this is a TOTALLY different side of Jane that you'd never expect.  please read & review,. Constructive critisicm is highly appreciated.


Chapter One.

This is absolutely absurd. Why would one create a newborn, yet cease to explain the rules to it? Actually, just the one rule. One rule that can be broken thousands of ways. The scent led us to the conclusion that this was a newborn female, immortal for maybe three months.

She had gone on a killing spree in our city, Volterra. 13 were left dead in a single week; many believed this was the work of a serial killer. This had to stop, so our tracker, Demetri was sent out for her, and Felix was with him to help contain the girl. Now I awaited her arrival with My dear brother Alec by my side.

Of course, Aro was present also. Oh, how I envied his abilities! Of course, my power was quite useful, but the ability to enter the mind of any being I wished, by one simple touch! I usually coveted nothing, but this was my secret. No one knew how much I longed for such ability.

As I was pondering this, my mind was also thinking about Demitri, Felix, and the newborn's whereabouts. Just then, I caught their scent, they were near. Son enough, they entered. Felix and Demetri went to flank either side of the massive wooden door, just incase the newborn wanted to try to escape. The…boy? Walked forward to Aro, who was beckoning him to come.

"I thought we sent you for a newborn woman?" I questioned them.

Demetri wore a confused expression, and Felix simply shrugged his shoulders. "Do you not smell him, sister?" I had an urge to say that I was _not_ his sister. "His scent is that of a newborn female!" he exclaimed.

"Aro?" I asked, then turned to see him containing one of the boys hands between both of his.

"Marvelous." He murmured.

I then looked at the boy, and he stunned me. I had never seen anyone, mortal or immortal, more beautiful than this young child. He couldn't have been more than eight, and Italy was clearly his homeland. He had dark curly hair framing his angelic face, his eyes a beautiful deep burgundy. He was obviously not a newborn. So how old was he? And what was this child's name?

I decided to get the answers to my questions. I ran forward to aro, placed my hand on his, so he could see my questions, then returned back to my former position.

"This child was changed at the age of eight, by some…old friends of ours, from Romania. He is now 456. His name is _Edward_." He said the last word with utter disgust. He was extremely hateful of the Cullen's since the confrontation about their hybrid child, so many years ago.

Caius likes to call it the 'mutant baby'. I personally thought the child was quite beautiful, and in the decades since I first saw her, I have been longing for a child of my own. Unfortunately, that was something that could never happen.

Then I stated "His scent." And Aro was quick to explain.

"His gift is the ability to morph his scent to anything he wants, now he has that of a newborn woman!" Aro exclaimed gleefully.

Even after thousands of years of immortality, he was often amazed and overjoyed by many of the senses some of us inherited in this new life. However, this

power was quite unique, but was it useful to us? Or would Aro simply destroy him? Oh! Aro cannot destroy him! I, for some odd reason, felt compelled to protect this child.

"Felix" Aro called.

And a quarter of a second later Felix had grabbed young Edward's upper arms, from behind, and had pushed him onto his knees, in front of Aro.

Edward looked around, eyes wide with terror, trying to see what massive being was holding him down. Felix shot him an evil smile.

Then Aro place his hands on either side of the boy's head.

"Such a pity." Aro said ruefully, then twisted the boys head of, then engulfed him in flames. Now, less than two seconds later, the child I had to protect was a pile of ashes on the marble floor in front of Aro.

"No!" a high-pitched voice shrieked.

And after three seconds of everyone in the room giving my wide-eyed, confused stares, I realized I was the shrieking voice.

Why did I say that? I didn't even know the boy; what differentiated him from any of the others Aro killed, all the other lawbreakers?

Of course!

This boy had the charm of an immortal child! Even though I realized why I was compelled to protect him, and the unexplainable love I felt for him was explained, nothing changed.

I fell to my knees, dry cough-like sobs escaping my mouth, the noises that replaced crying for us.

I could feel the excess venom pooling in my mouth, all my instincts telling me to attack Aro. But I couldn't, this was simply on of the boy's powers. I did not love him; I was tricked into thinking that.

After collecting those thoughts, I realized the wide-eyed stares had not left me. I stood, and in a devastatingly human pace, walked to Aro, and held my hand out, so he could see how Edward affected me.

"Jane was effected by Edward as if he was an immortal child, she had no control of her recent actions. She asks for forgiveness."

He paused for a moment, thinking about what he saw in my head.

"But why did this child only affect her? It doesn't make sense." He stated, very confused.

"She was the only female in presence, Aro" Marcus stated matter-of-factly. "It was simply her maternal instinct."

"Hmm, I suppose you are correct, Marcus. All is forgiven, Jane" And with that, he left the room, and Felix and Demitri followed. Caius gave me an odd look, and went after them. Alec stayed, standing off in a corner.

I looked toward Marcus and simply said "Thank you." Before dashing out of the room. I needed to be alone, to think about what happened.


End file.
